The present invention relates to archery equipment, and more particularly to a suppressor and/or limiter for bowstrings of archery bows.
Conventional archery bows, such as compound archery bows, include a riser and a pair of opposing limbs. Between the limbs, a bowstring and one or more cables, usually an up cable and a down cable are strung. The cables generally transfer energy from the limbs and respective cams or pulleys, to the bowstring, and thus to an arrow shot from the bow. A compound bow, by design, creates a significant amount of energy to rapidly propel an arrow to its target. Even after the arrow is released, however, a portion of that energy remains in the bow, primarily in the bowstring, usually leaving the bowstring in a state of movement. That energy typically translates to movement and noise, with the movement in the form of string oscillation. This oscillation can cause undesirable vibration and hand shock to an archer shooting the bow.
One approach to addressing oscillation uses devices attached to the bowstring. These devices are generally made of a resilient material, such as rubber, and are intended to absorb string vibrations. The devices are “tuned” to maximize their vibration dampening effect by moving them up and down the string until an optimum location is achieved.
Another approach to addressing undesired bowstring oscillation implements a rigid rod, having one end that attaches to the riser of the bow, and an opposite end which faces the bowstring. The opposite end typically includes a resilient material. Upon release of the bowstring, the bowstring moves forward and contacts the resilient material. In turn, the resilient material restricts forward movement of the bowstring toward the riser and shortens the period of vibration.
More recent modifications of the above construction include a hollow tube that attaches at one end to the riser of the bow. A solid cylindrical rod interfits telescopingly in the hollow tube, and projects from the other end of the tube. The solid rod includes a resilient cap on an end that is adapted to engage the bowstring in the manner noted in the construction above. The cylindrical rod can be adjusted so that the rod and tube collectively form a desired length to properly engage the bowstring. After the desired length is achieved, the rod is held in place relative to the tube with screws projecting through the sidewalls of the tube to engage the rod so that the rod remains stationary when the bowstring strikes the cap.
Another modification of the above construction implements a resilient closed cell foam cylinder that generally forms a hollow tube. Encapsulated inside the foam cylinder is a plunger that adds rigidity to the foam. The plunger is positioned in a hollow tube, which is attached to the bow riser. When the bowstring is released, it contacts an end of the foam cylinder. As the foam cylinder collapses, it is restricted in its forward movement by the foam cell compressing and the plunger sliding in the shaft.
Another approach to the constructions above includes a hollow tube that is attached at one end to a bow riser. A push rod is mounted in the hollow tube, and projects from the other end of the tube. The rod includes a resilient cap on an end that is adapted to engage the bowstring in the manner noted in the construction above. Inside the hollow tube a 302 stainless steel coil spring is located. Upon release of the bowstring, the bowstring moves forward and contacts the resilient material. In turn, the push rod engages the steel coil spring.
Although the above designs suppress string vibration and/or limit bowstring movement to some degree, there remains room for improvement with regard to such archery equipment.